marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Abraham van Helsing (Earth-616)
Rachel van Helsing and Hans (ancestors, potentially deceased); Elizabeth van Helsing (first wife); Unnamed second wife; Boris van Helsing (brother, potentially deceased); Jeremiah van Helsing (son, potentially deceased); August van Helsing (grandson, potentially deceased); Rachel van Helsing (great-granddaughter, deceased); Noah van Helsing (great-step-grandson, potentially deceased); Cami van Helsing (descendant) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly London, England | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 220 lbs (100 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Dutch | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Anthropology professor; Vampire hunter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Netherlands | Creators = Bram Stoker; Gerry Conway; Gene Colan | First = Tomb of Dracula #1 | Death = Tomb of Dracula #20 | HistoryText = Early Life Professor Abraham van Helsing was a legendary monster hunter during the mid to late 1800s, where he frequently clashed with Vlad Dracula, the king of all vampires. He, at some point, met the ancient mutant Apocalypse and mistook him for a vampire because of his appearance. Dracula When Dracula arrived at Whitby on the Demeter, almost immediately he began hunting for fresh victims. He found Lucy Westenra, a friend of Mina Harker's and began the seduction that will ultimately transform her into a vampire. Lucy’s fiancée, Arthur Holmwood discovers that she is sick, and seeks the aid of Dr. John Seward and Professor Abraham Van Helsing. But neither of them are able to save Lucy's life. Lucy dies and rose from the grave as a vampire. Arthur and Van Helsing went to her tomb and capture her during sunrise. They hammer a wooden stake through her heart, destroying her. Jonathan and Mina returned from Budapest and learned about everything that has happened to Lucy. Jonathan even sees Dracula striding down the streets of London. He told Van Helsing and Holmwood of his trials at Castle Dracula, and Van Helsing understood that Dracula must be the vampire lord responsible for turning Lucy into one of the undead. During the next few evenings, Dracula discovered Mina Harker and begins seducing her. Jonathan, Seward, Holmwood and Van Helsing learnt that the only way to save Mina from suffering a fate similar to Lucy’s was to destroy Dracula. They banded together and flushed the vampire out of London. They trailed him back to his castle in Transylvania where they waited until the sun rose. Catching Dracula powerless inside his dungeon coffin, they stabbed at him with wooden stakes and sharp knives until he was apparently destroyed. Apocalypse Later on, he met Apocalypse once again when he joined him, Jack Starsmore, Frederick Slade, and Ozymandias to combat Dracula and the undead members of Clan Akkaba. They were at first overwhelmed by the vampires, but eventually emerged victorious thanks to Frederick and Jack. He then left Europe to head to the Americas, having heard of large, white furred, man-eating monsters in the north, also known as Wendigos. Death He was eventually ambushed by Dracula and killed. | Powers = | Abilities = Abraham van Helsing possesses vast knowledge of the undead, particularly vampires. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Crucifix | Transportation = | Weapons = Wooden Stake | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Abraham Van Helsing at the Marvel Appendix * Abraham Van Helsing at the Collinsport Ghost Society }} Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Scientists Category:Van Helsing Family Category:Literary Characters